Saying Goodbye
by JeseeD
Summary: Callie and Arizona are moving forward in their life and seeing other people, but it seems that saying goodbye isn't as easy as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is something that it's been in my mind since 11x16, it won't be a long fic, just some chapters so I can concrete my others fics.**

**Anyway I hope you like and let know. AND remember this is a fic and I personally don't like how the series is taking Calzona so I wanted to do something different.**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

The hands were everywhere in the hot body as the blonde slammed the brunette against the closed door of the on call room in a thud. Callie moaned loudly as their lips crashed together in a mess of tongues and teeth, she tangled her fingers in the golden hair getting closer to the other woman. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop, her heat body didn't allow her from stopping.

Callie looked into her blue eyes dark with lust, pink lips livid with the intensity of the kiss, her angelic face flushed, her heavy breathing. The desire written all over her face. She didn't want to stop. She pushed the blonde to one of the cots removing the lab coat in the process, the other woman sat on the edge of the small bed and Callie knelt before her. Callie kissed her chin and then her neck as her hands worked in the blonde's pants, effectively removing them when the blonde raised her hips to help her. She wasted no time and removed her panties soaked with the blonde's slickness. Callie looked almost with last minute doubts. She needed the other woman to make her stop, but instead...

"Just do it, Callie." The other woman shuddered when she felt the talented tongue in her folds. Callie parted the upper lips revealing swollen bud begging for her attention.

The blonde wrapped her right hand on the brunette's neck when the warm tongue took her first sweep of her hardened bud, she opened her legs wider to give Callie more space to work and the other woman took advantage because the next thing she felt was the tongue testing with her entry. It made her itchy feel the tip of Callie's tongue touching her overwrought entrance but she was frustrated that the brunette ultimately didn't hurry up. "Callie !" She wanted to make it sound like an order but instead sounded more like a plea.

Callie laughed in the center of the other woman and the vibrations of her laughter only made the blonde's back arching wanting more contact. The blonde looked down at her legs, she saw the malice in the brown eyes, which made her smile mischievously. She tightened her grip on the black hair and tilted her face to give a slow, languid kiss on the lips wet with her own essence, both women moaned at the exquisite sweetness.

That's where the blonde knew that she has her where she wanted.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked almost pleading brown eyes. "You'll do what I say?" She asked quietly. Callie nodded vigorously. "Then put your tongue inside me and fuck me, Callie." She ordered. "Now!" The blonde guided the brunette's face between her legs again and this time without any hesitation, Callie stiffened her tongue and penetrated the needed blonde.

The blonde remained her blue eyes glued to the brown almost as dark as night, daring her to stop, but when she became convinced that Callie wouldn't stop her care she was allowed to melt at her pleasure. She wiggled her hips on the tall woman's face and her moan and wailing became more audible, her breathing became heavier and her body shook with each contact on Callie's tongue with her aching core. But their eyes never lost contact. Not even when the blonde tightened around the brunette's tongue, Callie then started sucking hard swollen bud to help the blonde to weather her orgasm, she from her position could feel the other woman's abs harden and shake vigorously.

After a few more touches, the blonde came back from her high, her breathing slow down, and her sweaty forehead but completely satisfied. She gave a light touch on Callie's cheek, which was her sign that she could take no more and the brunette stopped immediately. Callie kissed the inner thighs gently and then returned her attention to the blonde's face.

"Take off your pants, Callie. We haven't finished yet." She order again and Callie had no choice but to obey her command. Even if she wanted to refuse, she couldn't.

Forty-five minutes later the two women fell on their back on the small uncomfortable bed panting and gasping for breath. Their sweaty and worn bodies still shook with the force of the shared orgasm that they just had, both with silly and completely satisfied smiles.

And then the silence came, calm, that that squeezes the soul and makes you think about what you just did. Callie was the first to open her eyes, she stared at the ceiling and thought. She thought of the possible reasons that she might say why it was so hard for her to say goodbye to the woman lying beside her. She didn't regret, she could never regret, but she certainly didn't want to do it again. This wasn't healthy for either of them. But it felt so good in the moment. She was going crazy. The woman lying beside her was driving her crazy.

She thought about how was her life now after the separation, for her it wasn't easy, contrary to what everyone thinks, she was down for a while and then she decided to take back control of her life. And then she began to see other people and dating, nothing serious, just meet new people and she knew her ex-wife was also doing the same.

They never talked about it - it felt too weird, way too soon - but she knew she was seeing other people too and that she was moving forward. But now after all these months of some dates Callie finally found someone who was trying to start a real relationship with. But again, she was here, lying next to a person who isn't who she was supposed dating. This was bad.

Suddenly the cellphone bell rang in the small room noting a new message taking off of thoughts at the very confused brunette.

"Shit is mine." The blonde sat on the edge of the bed leaning over to take her pants, she then took the lab coat and check on her phone.

Moreover Callie stood mesmerized at cute but just as sexy dimples in the lower back of the blonde. "It's a 911 in the pit, I have to go."

"We can't keep doing this, Arizona." Callie's voice echoed through the room. She couldn't believe she was having goodbye sex with her ex-wife in recent weeks. Even considering that they had been more than four months apart.

Arizona placed her prosthetic leg quickly and hurried to put the rest of her clothes. When she was done she looked at the woman still lying in bed naked. "You always say the same thing and always ended up here, Callie."

She grinned before leaning in and give her a deep kiss on the still swollen and plump lips. "See you around." She left the room without another word, leaving the other woman alone with her thoughts.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

Arizona was applying strawberry jam on her toast in the attending room when Callie entered the room too. The brown eyes went from Arizona to Kepner who was waiting for her friend to join her for a little chat in the morning. Arizona smiled lasciviously to see the brunette and then she turn to her task.

"Do not smile like that." Callie whispered once they got close enough. She saw that smile and in any other circumstance she would have loved the damn smile but that wasn't the case today.

"Dr. Torres, nice to see you this morning." Arizona said with her joyous enthusiasm voice.

"I'm serious." Callie said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about Callie, I'm not smiling in any way." The blonde played innocent. Lasciviously smiling again.

"Stop it!"

"You sound stressed, you want me to take care of that for you." Arizona proposed winking at the altered brunette.

"Urgh You're impossible, you know that?" Callie snorted. "What happened ..." She stopped and looked to April who was pretending not to listen. "What happened the other day it will not happen again, okay? That was the last time." Arizona chuckled before turning to her task again. "I'm serious!" Callie nearly screamed at the blonde.

"Alright." It was the simple answer.

"Okay, I have surgery. See you around ..." Callie cut herself when those last words left her mouth. That was what they said every time they had goodbye sex. Arizona laughed earning a grumpy grunt from Callie. "You know what I mean." Callie snorted again before leaving the room.

She will find her coffee elsewhere.

"What was that all about?" Kepner asked when the blonde sat beside her on the couch.

"What was what?" Arizona asked feigning innocence.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know what I saw." April looked at the blonde who went from one page to another in the current journal in her hands. "You two were very close and whispering things, I thought you were just civilians for Sofia's sake."

"And we are civilians, but we are now learning to get along too." Arizona smirked.

"Mhmm ... you two totally are doing it." April said quietly.

Arizona chuckled and turned the page in the journal. "I don't know what you're talking about, April."

"She is dating a cop, Arizona. The guy wear a uniform and saves lives. He's a freaking hero." April said outrageously. "My point is that she is dating someone else."

"And my point is ..." Arizona pretended to think. "Nope, I have no point." She laughed as she stood up and headed for the door. "Besides, I also wear a uniform and I save lives, but I'm not as boring as that guy is." She said before leaving the room too.

* * *

Arizona was sitting in the gallery of the operating room as she followed attentively all the movements of her ex, who's working on a golf player teenager's column. The blonde had heard the story of the teenager, they were trying to keep the girl on her feet to continue to playing but it seemed that Callie was trying now to not paralyze the patient. They couldn't do anything else. And Arizona could almost read the frustration and helplessness through the mask on Callie's face.

The blonde suddenly felt the presence of someone next to her, she looked at and found a man in police uniform. She had the slight impression that she knew this man. "I'm sorry officer, but this place is just for hospital staff." She pointed to the green eyes' man.

"Yes, I know, but she asked me to wait her for lunch and a nurse allowed me to wait here." The guy said to the blonde. "You know the whole uniform thing." He chuckled. "Uh I'm Dan Pruitt." The man reached out to occur.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins." She held the hand of man, politely. "Whom are you waiting for, official Pruitt?" She already knew the answer.

"Uh Dr. Torres over there, do you know her?" Arizona frowned a little.

"Umm… Of course, she's one of my colleagues and we both are members of the board of this hospital." _And we share a daughter and we were married for four years_. Arizona spared those last detail.

Just then Callie's eyes strayed from her job, she looked up at the gallery and her breath was taken to see her ex-wife sitting next to her ... the guy she was dating. She didn't know what else to call him yet.

Callie go out of surgery and met Dan at the nurse's station. They were talking and laughing entertainingly when Callie's eyes goes to the blonde who was walking down the aisle in her way, deviated Arizona was busy with her cellphone in hand and slowed her pace while sending what Callie supposed to be a text. The smile on her pink lips suggested the brunette that whatever Arizona is writing or what the receiver of the text sent to her should be interesting, because Arizona was laughing and grinning like a lovesick teenager.

Arizona then looked up and hit her blue eyes with the expressive brown. And then the expression on the blonde's face changed completely. She was still smiling. But there was another kind of smile.

It was the kind of smile that makes your imagination fly to others most private things.

Arizona bit her lower lip and put her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. She grinned cheekily running her eyes all over Callie's body.

Even from a distance Callie could see the shade darker on the blue eyes.

Dan's words died to Callie's ear while she's making eye contact with the blonde.

The heat began to spread through the brunette's body and the need to close the distance between Arizona and she just intensified.

She could almost see in her mind how the blonde moaned her name under her as her fingers pushed deep inside the tight blonde's center.

She kissing her sweaty neck. She massaging her rich breast. She sucking her erect nipples. She feeling the shudder of the other woman's body when she finally...

"Callie are you listening to me." The loud voice of Dan interrupted her dirty thoughts of being fucking her ex-wife. _Oh the irony!_

She could feel her hotness and her probably flushed face. "Oh yes, I'm fine." She said vaguely her eyes drifting to the blonde again.

Arizona looked at her the last time before walking into the nearest on call room, Callie followed with her eyes until she closed the door.

She then turned to Dan. "Dan, I'm sorry but I can't leave the hospital now." She apologized with a lie.

"Oh that's okay, I just wanted to see you and I already did, so ..." He laughed nervously. Callie actually found adorable the almost timid attitude of this man. "How about tonight? We could go to a nice place and have dinner." He suggested hopefully.

"Okay, I get out of here at 6. How about we meet at 7 at the reception?"

"Sounds like a plan." Dan gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

Callie now faces the on call room's door, she leaned her forehead against the cool wood and closed her eyes for two seconds before turning the knob and check that the door was conveniently unlocked.

She looked up and down the hallway before entering the dark room and then close the door, she leaned her back against the door and saw the blonde leaning against the far wall of the room.

Arizona began to move toward her and in the process the blonde took off her lab coat.

Callie gulped. She was frozen against the door.

Arizona walked slowly as she take off her scrub top standing there in a pink-white freckles bra.

Callie's eyes went to the smooth milky breast recently exposed. Arizona smiled.

Now Arizona breath tickled the brunette's plump lips. But Callie was still unmoving a muscle.

The room suddenly felt hot. The heavy atmosphere. Hard to breathe properly.

Arizona ran her hands through strong Callie's biceps up to her shoulders and then gently go down brushing her fingers over the firm breasts. Callie hissed in approval.

The blonde slowly take off Callie's lab coat from the strong shoulders and their breasts came flush.

"We have to stop." Callie's weak voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes were connected to the thick blue eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" Arizona whispered on Callie's lips.

"No." It was the simple answer.

"Then don't." The blonde smiled before crashing their lips together in a deep, hungry kiss.

Arizona take off Callie's scrub top before reconnecting their lips again. She took Callie's hands and pushed over her head. Their lips without disconnecting one second. Their bodies reacting to the intimate contact of their semi-naked breasts.

Callie could feel her throbbing center and her arousal soaking her panties. She needed Arizona's hands on her now.

The blonde took the plump lip between her teeth biting it hard earning a slight hiss of pain and groaning from the brunette. She smirked. She brought her lips to Callie's ear. "Lie on bed." Callie shivered as she felt the hot breath and sort hoarsely in her ear.

So she obeyed.

Arizona made sure the door was locked before facing the brunette lying in bed. "Take off your pants." She ordered and Callie granted. "Good girl." Arizona praised.

Callie didn't know how or why, but a bossy Arizona always do things for her. So she always obeyed. And the craving of pleasure in her core grew every second.

Arizona undressed herself and withdrew her prosthetic leg before climbing on top the brunette. Callie instinctively spread her legs and took her hands on the other woman's hips. "What do you want Callie?" Arizona asked as she took her lips around her caramel neck.

"You know what I want." Callie said quietly.

"Mmm ... something like this." The blonde take her hands to the pebbles nipples, she pinched the buds and Callie arched her back. "Or something like this ..." She brought her lips to left nipple while kneading the other between her fingers. Callie gasped with pleasure again. "What do you want Callie?" Arizona asked again.

Callie without another word looked at the beautiful blue eyes before taking the pale hand and guide it at where she needed it most.

Arizona smiled and leaned on her elbow while the soft hand guided her own from her breasts to her abdomen down to her emanating warmth mound. "Or something like this." Callie proposed once she put her ex-wife's fingers to massage her swollen bud. "That's what I want." She confirmed before removing her hand and take the blonde's neck base and crashed their lips in a messy kiss.

Arizona stroked the swollen tip of her ex-wife for a few minutes before redirecting her care at the soaked core with warm and slickness slippery. And without any warning Arizona penetrated the brunette with three fingers.

Callie gasped, her head went back on the pillow at the unexpected but equally welcome pleasure. "Yes! Arizona ... fuck me ... harder." She shivered harder when fingers came out and went with the same previous strength. "Faster." She groan and the blonde granted.

The blonde leaned against the palm aside Callie's head when she decided to add the hips to the equation giving the perfect angle. "Yes, there ... more ... more ... don't stop." Arizona was now officially fucking her with all she have.

She leaned her forehead to Callie's as she kept pushing harder. She could feel the walls closing around her fingers and sucking deeply.

Callie put her hands on the blonde's hips and then in her ass for pushing against herself. Her breathing was way heavy and Arizona could feel it in her face. And Callie could feel the heat emanating from the blonde's body on her. Sweat ran to one side of her face. Her muscles get tense with each thrust. She could feel the rich feel that was brewing at the base of her belly.

"Kiss me." Callie almost begged at the blonde who immediately granted. "Make me … come… Arizona!" Callie tightened her grip on the other woman's hips making her collapse on top of her, but her fingers never stopped. Instead they accelerated.

And then their bodies seemed one. Together in one motion. Mixing up their breath, their bodies, their lips. Then Arizona's fingers were absorbed to the hilt and hot slippery juices were released.

Callie closed her eyes tightly as she was in her pleasure overload, that rush of energy running through her veins. Everything went quiet for her, only her heart pumping against her chest was what she could record. Making her know that she was still breathing and that she just experienced an amazing orgasm that left her with all her senses uncontrolled by what appears to be several minutes.

Arizona was otherwise enjoying the view, the face constricted in pleasure, the pretty eyebrows furrow, her dry lips, her face flushed. She loved to see that face and she loved more than she was the one who brought so much pleasure in that face. "_Amazing!"_

"Indeed." Callie replied in a whisper. They looked into each other's eyes before bursting into a lazy laugh.

* * *

Arizona took a sip of white wine in Joe's, technically today wasn't her free kids night but since Meredith insisted on getting the girls on a sleepover in the McDreamy house, then she could go for a drink.

She got into her mouth strawberry lollipop after her drink white wine, a peculiar combination of flavors, but it fascinated her. Then a delicate voice spoke to her.

"That may be the most unusual thing I've seen in a long time." She said. Arizona looked at her and saw the tall woman, brunette complexion with bright-green eyes and a million dollar smile. "Sorry to interrupt but I seriously couldn't drop it." She laughed lightly.

"Drop what?" Arizona was actually lost in the sight of luscious red lips of this woman.

"The fact that you combine sweet with alcohol, I've never seen that before." She smirked. "I'm Liv, by the way." The other woman introduced herself.

"Liv is a diminutive for something?" The blonde asked intrigued.

"Olivia, but everyone calls me Liv and I kind of rather it that way." Liv said sitting next to the blonde. "You know usually when you say your name to another person, you kind of have to say yours too." Liv said after the blonde seemed to have no interest in telling her name.

"Usual is overrated, don't you think Olivia?" She smiled with her dimples just popping. Liv chuckled nodding positively. "And you should use your full name more often, I think it's pretty." She pointed changing her body to cope beautiful woman.

"Yeah, right!" Liv almost sneered.

"Try to grow up with a name like Arizona and your family is full of soldiers." Arizona laughed audibly. "Everyone will think your parents named you well for the love of this country or something."

"Except that you were named after a battleship, the USS Arizona?" Liv squinted to Arizona. "I'd say that's true love for this country." She laughed at the expression of the blonde.

"How do you know that?"

"I love reading a lot and ... I saw the movie about Pearl Harbor so ..." Both women burst into a natural laugh. "Can I buy you a drink, Arizona?" Liv asked when their laughter faded.

"On one condition." Arizona grinned when Liv raised her eyebrow in question. "If you invite the lollipops too." They laughed again.

At the other end of the bar, Callie who deliberately had been trying to hide from her ex-wife's eyes, was now intrigued by the pretty and slender woman approached to the blonde.

Also Callie noticed the outfit that the blonde was wearing tonight, tight black pants, a simple blue t-shirt, brown boots calf height and also brown leather jacket. Callie couldn't remember the last time she saw Arizona using leather and that's because her ex-wife had never wore leather.

But damn it, she looked gorgeous tonight.

Her hair down on light golden curls falling over her shoulders and framed her face as well makeup for the night, her blue eyes highlighted with light black eyeliner and slightly pink lipstick she always wears.

Arizona was there to pick up women and Callie knew it.

What she didn't know it was how to _feel _about it.

She had arrived an hour and a half ago and Arizona only about fifteen minutes ago. Callie was there in a kind of double impromptu date with Owen and Amelia and she and Dan.

After dinner she had in luxurious restaurant with Dan, they agreed to go out for a drink and have fun, then they came to Joe – of all bars in this city - there they met Owen and Amelia. And everything was completely fine.

Until Arizona announced her entrance to Joe with the sound of the little bell that was at the door and made her way straight to the bar and ordered her usual white wine with strawberry lollipops.

Callie never really understand how on earth the blonde could like the taste of those two things as opposed seals.

But it was Arizona Robbins for the love of God, she practically screamed unusual everywhere.

At least to Callie.

That was what she liked the most about Arizona. She was like no other.

Callie tried to return to the conversation with Dan and the others but her eyes kept wandering to the bar where laughter and jokes didn't stop.

Then something squeezed into Callie's stomach. She couldn't remember the last time it had seen that Arizona laugh and smile like that.

_When they found that house _\- Callie thought.

When Arizona found that house, the blonde smiled that much that the skin of her face looked like it could break at any moment.

It was her genuine laughter. Her genuine smile. And Callie missed that smile so much.

That one that Callie hadn't seen that much in the last two years of their lives.

After about forty minutes, something caught Callie to the bar once again and this time was to see Arizona make her way out of the bar accompanied by the vivacious brunette who she had just met.

Damn, she was kind of jealous- She think!

* * *

_All mistakes are mine._


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love when you guys read and review or fav or follow this story, so please let me know if you want me to finish this and if you had any ideas of how. I already have my idea but I want to read yours and see what you think.**

**Have a great night.**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

Saying that Callie was shocked by the actions of her ex-wife last night was beyond the euphemism and these actions had nothing to do with what the blonde was doing now.

The blonde was in fact with her left cheek resting against the wooden door while riding the brunette's hand.

They didn't say a word. Callie just saw the blonde walking the halls, she took her arm and practically threw her into the room they very well knew.

Arizona was half surprised, half turned on as Callie almost aggressively took her from behind, dropped her pants and without warning she thrust two fingers inside her as her lips was devouring her pale neck.

Arizona's breathing became heavier as she continued to grind her ass on Callie's hand tighter. With fingers tightly buried inside, Arizona began to feel suffocated by the heat of the room and excess clothing and Callie almost as if she read her mind, she began to remove her lab coat.

Callie pulled the fingers abruptly earning a groan of frustration and empty, but the brunette needed both hands to remove the blonde's scrub shirt.

Once she had Arizona's back free of uncomfortable clothes, Callie returned to her task, her fingers were deeply again, pushing harder, making more audible Arizona's groans.

Callie had missed those sounds that come out of other woman's mouth. Because even though when they were still married, they always had to control their mouths during sex.

For those of having a toddler in the house.

Arizona writhed pushing against the fingers inside her as Callie unhooked her turquoise-blue bra and threw it somewhere in the room. The brunette kissed all the way her back to the smooth milky neck and flushed cheek.

Callie took the blonde's neck and turned her face to give her a careless and hungry kiss on the lips sticking her tongue into the blonde's mouth with determination and without any doubt.

Arizona shivered in pleasure when the brunette's free hand was fondling her pebble nipples. She moaned loudly before the new wave of pleasure that led to all her body.

And suddenly, without warning, the blonde came in the hand of the woman behind her. The hot tongue on her neck licking and sucking her sweaty skin, hand pinching her nipples and strong fingers buried to the hilt in her center pushing mercilessly, was much the blonde could bear.

So she came again, because the brunette didn't stop her care or movements, so the arousal and the feeling of pleasure returned to the base of her belly and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to avoid it. It felt too good to miss such delight that only the woman behind her could provide her.

"Callie ..." Her breathy voice. "I can't ... I can't take it ... anymore." She got out when she felt the brunette's fingers still massaging her inner walls.

"I know ... I'm just helping you to get off." Callie smirked as she sucked and bit down hard on the bare shoulder, leaving a perfect impression of her teeth on pale skin. She would leave a mark and she knew it. And she loved it.

Arizona hissed at the sudden sting of pain that came from her shoulder, but that with the fingers still inside her only aroused her more. The blonde could feel the heat flowing through her veins again when Callie ran her tongue over the painful area of her shoulder.

She could feel her own juices falling like tears for her clad inner thighs when Callie pulled gently from her depths. But the brunette kept her hand stroking the inner thighs. Arizona's skin prickled at the mere touch.

"What was that?" Arizona asked as her breath returned to normal. Her legs were like jelly so Callie wrapped the smaller woman's waist. "Don't get me wrong, I love when you do things like that, but ... Jesus!" She trailed off with a giggle.

Callie pulled her right hand between Arizona's legs and take them in her mouth moaning loudly with her ex-wife's sweet flavor. Arizona looked back to see the fingers disappear in the brunette's mouth and her eyes were dim automatically again.

"Did you slept with her?" Callie asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Uh?" Arizona's eyes faithfully stuck to her ex-wife's fingers.

"Did you slept with her?" Callie asked again, turning the blonde so now confronts face to face.

"What are you talking about, Callie? Who?" The blonde was genuinely confused.

"The woman you left the bar last night." Callie wanted to be able to drop what she saw last night at Joe's, but she just couldn't stop picturing Arizona writhe in the way she did with her just minutes ago but this time under the care of that woman.

"No, I didn't slept with her." Arizona said emphatically. Her eyes connected at the free emotion brown eyes. It was the first time that Arizona couldn't read her ex-wife eyes. She didn't know what to think.

"I saw you leaving the bar with her ..."

"I didn't slept with her, Callie!" She repeated more firmly and even with her difficulty breathing.

They look each other's eyes for what appear to be the longest minutes of history. Both head's wheels spinning nonstop. But both afraid to look away too.

"I saw you." Callie repeated. She almost wanted an explanation. Even knowing it wasn't her place.

"I already told you that nothing happened." Arizona said. She took a deep breath and then she remembered that she was topless.

Arizona get out of the brunette's arms in search of her bra with Callie's insistent gaze on her neck. She sighed heavily when she buttoned the bra and faced the other woman. "I was paged last night when I was at the bar, I excused myself to her and she said there was no problem as long as I give her my number."

"You did? You gave her your number?" Callie hated having to ask.

"Yes, I did." The blonde paused to watch Callie's neutral face. And again she couldn't read her expression. "She walked me to leave the bar, I gave her my number and a kiss on the cheek and then came here ... alone." She ended.

"That's all? It's all you have to say?"

"That's all that happened, that's the whole story." Arizona cried out in frustration. "And just for the record, I shouldn't even be telling you what I do or not, because if I remember well you were having fun in the same bar with David." _And you and I are no longer together anymore_. She spared that detail to herself. Even though it hurt her so much, that was her reality.

"His name is Dan and I thought you didn't see me." Callie seriously thought the blonde hadn't noticed at the bar.

"It's impossible not notice you, Callie." Arizona said softly.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked accusingly when she saw the blonde placed her shirt on and looking for her lab coat.

"I thought we were done here." The blonde looked confused.

"No, you got done. I didn't get to have my turn." Callie snorted. "So now you're giving me what I want and what I want is you to fuck me." She said emphatically taking off her scrub shirt, shoes and scrub pants.

"You want me to fuck you?" Arizona raised her eyebrow.

"We're two in this, that's how it works." Before the other woman could say anything more the insistent lips crashed hard on hers.

* * *

Arizona sat on a stool at the bar for the second consecutive night, it was early to be in a bar and she even wore her uniform, but Joe is always available to surgeons so she went out of the hospital right to this place for a beer.

She wasn't the type of person who drinks beer, but white wine wouldn't do it today. Today she wasn't up for fun, laughter and bad jokes.

Which is funny because the day had started well - that's what sex does for you - she had started her day well...

Until a plane fell from the sky.

When she was warned of a plane crash in the city, she could literally remember herself in the woods again.

All her memories came crashing through her like a freight train. Her first reaction was locked in a supplies room. She was totally freaking out.

Then Meredith found her sitting on the floor and the two women joined forces to calm down themselves and go about their day saving life.

Her day became more complicated and stressful when Alex kept chasing her around the hospital, she understood that he just wanted to make sure she was doing well, but seeing him hovering around her just reminded her tragedy even more.

And then came the icing on the cake.

Alex told the truth about that day her life changed completely. He cut her leg and Callie missed that small but important piece of information. She didn't know what to think. She came to understand that Callie didn't tell the truth from the beginning and let her anger out on her, but damn! She was almost hurt about it too.

She could only think of the outpouring of love that Callie had for her to hide the truth, but also angry at the same time. Why didn't she just told her? She was horrible to Callie. She was beyond a monster to her ex-wife, when all the brunette's wanted was to protect her and help her. Now she feel guilty.

She never doubted about Callie's Love - at least not that time - but knowing the truth now only confirmed more to her.

The problem is that love wasn't the issue that afflicts today. It was never about love.

Arizona took a sip of her beer when she felt the presence of someone else beside her. She didn't even have to look at the person to know who she was. Her perfume reveal her.

"You have Sofia tonight, you shouldn't be drinking." Callie broke the silence. That wasn't the first thing she meant but her mouth wasn't connect with her brain sometimes.

"It's just a beer." The blonde rolled her eyes. "What do you need, Callie?" She wasn't in the mood. Even after all that happened today with the woman sitting next to her.

"I want to know if you are okay." Callie said quietly sitting sideways to see the profile of woman.

"Why? It's not your place anymore, at least that's what you told Alex, right?" She definitely wasn't in the mood.

Callie reply with a heavy sigh, she knew it wasn't a good idea to sit here and try to talk to the blonde. At least not today. "Arizona ..."

"Sorry." She apologized before the brunette could say anything else. "I don't mean to bite you or be rude, it's just that this day is getting the best of me." She took another sip of beer wrinkling her face with the harsh taste.

"You okay?" Callie had to ask again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed a drink before going to look for Sofia in daycare."

"Let me take you home ..."

"And _where's_ that for exactly?" Arizona frowned. Callie gasped with that question. "Your place? That's just the place where my daughter lives, that's not my home and Alex's is just the place where I'm staying."

Callie looked almost sadly. "Stop looking at me like that." The blonde asked quietly.

"Like what?"

"Like if you felt sorry for me." Arizona said looking in the brunette's eyes. "I'll get a new place ... when I have time to look for one." She chuckled.

"I don't feel sorry for you." Callie said after a few seconds of silence.

"That's good."

Callie looked at nothing in particular before focusing the blonde again, she wanted to ask another question, but again ... it wasn't her place.

"Just ask, Callie." Arizona chuckled, she could almost feel the uncertainty in the tall woman's body language.

"Who was the woman you were talking to last night?"

"Callie ..." The blonde sighed.

"You said I could ask." Callie reminded the blonde with a giggle.

"That doesn't mean I'll answer." Arizona joked. "We're not going to do this Callie. We will not sit here and talk about my possible next date or your budding relationship with Denise 'the perfect cop'. We will not do that..."

"His name is Dan." Callie corrected her for the second time in the day.

"Whatever, the point is that we're not talking about this." Arizona finished her beer and was getting ready to put her coat.

"Why not? It's a simple question ..."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be here and have even to discuss if we should talking about our hookups?" Arizona cut off the brunette. "Do you?" She asked again closing the few steps toward Callie. Now they were so close so they could feel their breath on each other's face.

"Arizona ..." Callie's voice dropped an octave.

"I don't want to have to discuss this kind stuff with you. I don't want to know how a good man Jason is..."

"Dan ..."

"Or how well you spend time with him or how much fun you two get together or the places that you two go for dinner or anything related to you and him. I don't want to know!" Arizona repeated firmly. "You and I are not buddies Callie, for that you have Meredith, Maggie and even Alex. But that person is not me."

"I wasn't talking about me, I was asking about you ..."

"Well, I don't want to talk about Dom or Liv either way. Let excepting that part of our lives for future discussions, please?"

"Sorry, you're right, it's not my place to ask about the women you date." The brunette ducked.

"You yourself told me a few weeks ago that we we're seeing other people, having dates and having fun with each other, but that you and I won't talk about it, Am I right?" The blonde asked sternly.

"Yes."

"Alright." She gathered her things and before leaving the brunette, she said something else. "And Callie,_ if_ I find someone who's important enough to introduce to our daughter, then I can talk to you about her." And with that blonde left the bar.

She would go to pick up her baby and try to have a quiet night, which is unlikely when she had her night with an energetic Sofia. And she loved every second of it.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like :)**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

It had been weeks since the night of bar and things were relatively normal, nothing had changed drastically or something extraordinary had happened. Arizona still had her casual meets with Callie in the on call room while in the hospital, but now she was having sporadic dates with Olivia and she knew Callie was doing the same with the cop.

The blonde's stomach stir just thinking about the guy that her ex-wife is going out these days, and she could see a change in the brunette and she was watching the cop more often these days too.

In the hospital lobby, cafeteria, in the gallery, in the parking lot, at the front door of the hospital. The guy was everywhere she looked at Callie.

And then Arizona began to wonder if he has also been in her house... correction! The house where her daughter lives.

That's how the blonde refers to that dream house she bought with her wife at the time. Her heart ached every time she thought of that house.

That house was supposed to be a new beginning for them, the new chance to be a family again, to grow the family, aging inside that house, to meet their grandchildren for the weekend in that house. That house was designed to be a home for three of them and now ... now is just the place where her daughter lives.

So she couldn't get inside the house.

It was something pathetic and Arizona knew, how she couldn't get into that house? It turns out that this house was no longer her home, her bed was no longer the bed she shared with Callie, the kitchen was no longer the place where they joked and cooked together, the backyard was not the place she played with her daughter. Not anymore.

She missed her life before everything happened. Before everything fell apart.

But that she something knew is that she was no longer felt sad to think of all these things, she just missed the little things. Small things that could capture a smile on her face. She missed those moments with Callie and Sofia. She missed them.

But inside her, she know that they may be better apart. That's what make her feel sad sometimes.

And now she was standing at the door of her former house, trying to take strength enough to go in and do what she came to do. But still she was frozen in front of the door for appeared to be 10 minutes now.

Pathetic.

_Just do it, put the key in the lock, go to your daughter's room, takes her stuffed animal and then back to Alex's house_. Those were the words she kept repeating in her head, that was the plan. But still she had to move.

Callie's car wasn't in sight so Arizona knew she wasn't home, that almost calm her down.

She finally took a deep breath and put the key in the lock and entered the confines of silent and dark house. She didn't bother to turn on the lights, she knew every corner of this house so she just leaned against the wall and made her way to Sofia's room.

The girl had forgotten her stuffed animal when Callie brought her to Alex's about two hours ago, so when it was almost bedtime Sofia kept whining about the toy. So now she's here, overcoming a new fear for her daughter's sake.

Arizona look and look until she found the toy under the bed in the corner. She was ready to leave the room when she heard the keys on the front door of the house.

_Damn it!_

Callie had come home and now she would have to explain why she was there and most likely would be an awkward moment.

But something else caught her attention. She paid more attention to the sounds and she could hear the muffled voices and giggles now moved from the living room to which she assumes is the kitchen.

Arizona turned off the light in Sofia's room and walked the now well-lit house. She knew she only had to sneak out and Callie wouldn't notice that she even went into the house. But curiosity killed the cat.

The next thing she knew was that she was in the doorway leading to the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks at what she saw, she stepped back at the view and look to the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

Callie was standing at the counter trying to fill the glasses of red wine, but found it difficult to do it because the hands through on her body and the lips on her tan neck.

There in front the blonde's eyes Callie was smirking like a teenager after the first date while the cop - which for some reason she still couldn't learn her name correctly - gave light kisses in her neck and his big, masculine hands roamed her hips.

Callie looked up for a second and saw the flash of blond hair that made her escape quickly from the house.

"Arizona?" She came out of the cop's arms and ran to catch the blonde who was already walking out the front door. "Arizona wait ..." She reached out and grabbed the blonde's wrist stopping the woman. "Arizona ..." The back of blond was to the Latina so she couldn't see the breakdown of emotions that unfolded in the blue eyes.

Arizona was grateful for that.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked quietly. She was beyond dismayed, for the second time the blonde had to see her being with another person in a compromising situation.

"Umm ... Sofia forgot her stuffed giraffe and she won't go to bed without it, so I came to get it for her." Arizona said almost breathlessly without facing the brunette.

"Look at me ... please look at me." Callie almost begged holding her hand.

The blonde slowly turned and looked at the brown eyes. "Sorry to break into your house ..." She paused. "I just needed to come for her toy or she won't cease to mourn."

"It's Okay." Callie approached her more. "And this is your house too, Arizona ..."

"No, it's not. Maybe we bought it together but it's not my house, Callie." She chuckled trying to hide her grief at her own words.

"Callie?" Came the voice from the doorway. "Dr. Robbins? What are you doing here?" The police asked in confusion.

Arizona closed her eyes in the brunette who was trying to look away everywhere but her. The blonde cocked her head and snorted in disbelief. She realized now.

"He has no idea who I am, doesn't he?" She asked with a smile far away from happiness. "Answer me!" She almost screamed out when the brunette stay in silent.

And then Callie looked directly at the blue eyes and that was all the information that the blonde needed. "I cannot believe you!" Arizona pulled away from the grip of the brunette.

"Callie?" The police called again when both women ignored him. He realized the obvious tension between the couple, which made him strangely uneasy.

"Let me explain." Callie asked. "I was going to tell him ..."

"Sure you do." Arizona scoffed.

"Tell me what?" Now the cop moved closer to them.

"Nothing, Joseph ..."

"It's Dan." The guy corrected her.

"Whatever, I was just leaving, I only came for my daughter's toy." She lifted the toy in her hand and smiled at the cop.

"Your daughter? Why your daughter would have her stuff in Callie's house?" He was beyond confused.

"Dan, just ..." Callie would intervene but Arizona interrupted.

"Because this is where my daughter lives." The blond said firmly. "You know, Sofia. The daughter Callie and I share."

"Share?"

"Arizona, please ..."

"Oh you didn't know? Let me get you out of darkness and introduce myself properly." Arizona said sarcastically. "I'm Arizona Robbins, the ex-wife of this here and Sofia's mother too." She reached out to the bewildered guy.

Dan looked suspiciously at the two women as he took the blonde's hand. "Ex-wife?"

"And on that note I will continue with my way, having a splendid evening you two." The blonde laughed again before sending a death glare at the brunette.

Callie watched as the woman walked to the corner where her car was parked, so Callie didn't realize that Arizona could be close. And now she felt like crap.

"She is you're Ex-wife?" Dan asked again gaining attention from Callie back to him.

"Dan ..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's complicated. Things between her and I have been complicated and are still in the process of un-complicate everything ..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"She looked hurt." Dan said.

"That's because she has a reason to be." Callie laughed without grace.

"You should have told me from the beginning, Callie. I told you about my past relationship, the least you could do was tell me you were married TO her and that you two also have a daughter together." He's right and Callie knows it.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just wanted to find the right time." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "But obviously there's no right moment to drop a bomb like that, so I apologize for that." She reached over and took Dan's hand. "Really sorry." She closed the distance and kissed him in the lips.

* * *

Arizona could almost feel the sting of tears in her eyes when she crossed the doorway of Alex's house.

How she could not tell the cop that they were married? For four years? What that means nothing to Callie?

Arizona pressed her palms on the eyes to stop the tears that surely is going to escape from her eyes if she didn't stop them first.

She went to the living room where Alex was having a beer on the couch, she looked down at the carpet where she saw her little girl sitting watching cartoons on the big screen.

She leaned down and kissed the smooth hair of her daughter. "Hey baby, look what mommy got for you?" She said the girl as she sat next to Alex.

The baby girl broke the screen view and looked at her mommy expectantly. Arizona grinned and pulled out from her back the giraffe and Sofia's face immediately brightened.

The girl squealed with joy and climbed Arizona's lap. "Mommy you find it, thanks I love you." Sofia kissed her on the cheek and hugged Arizona's neck.

"You're welcome sweetie." Arizona breathed in the sweet scent of baby while gently massaging her back. "Want to sleep now?" She asked quietly, but Sofia shook her head no. She didn't have much sleep. "What do you want to do then?"

"Dancing." Sofia took her face in her mother's neck and gave her best puppy eyes. "Please?" And now the pot. The heavy artillery.

The next thing the blonde knew, she was in her room dancing 'Shake It Off' by Taylor Swift, laughter was banging on the house while Arizona took Sofia's hand and spin around making their explode into more laughter.

Mother and daughter sang together the song and danced as best they could, especially Arizona because her prosthesis she still needed to polish her dance moves, but she honestly didn't care that much. And it doesn't matter, after all of that was the song all about too. So she and Sofia danced like nobody was watching them, just having fun and laughing.

Except that there was someone watching them. And it wasn't Alex and Jo because they were out to dinner a few minutes ago.

It was Callie. Who saw with joy and some nostalgia the scene before her eyes. What she loved most was the genuine smile on her ex-wife's face and her daughter having o much fun with her mommy. She never tire of seeing those smiles.

"Mami!" Sofia screamed loudly when she saw her other mother standing at the door frame. It was only a matter of time for the kid to see her.

Sofia ran into her mother's arms while Arizona made sure to lower the level of music. She was quite confused by the presence of the brunette, but if she was honest with herself also felt a glimmer of joy in her.

Because if Callie was here with her, that meant she wasn't over there with the cop - doing God knows what - so yes she was content about that.

"What are you doing here mami." Sof asked in Callie's arms.

"I came to say good night, baby girl." She kissed the plump cheek. "Which by the way bedtime must have been an hour ago little Miss." She raised her eyebrow at her daughter who looked amusingly.

"I lost my giraffe and then mommy got it for me, but then I didn't want to sleep so mommy asked what we could do and I said to dance 'cause I love when you and I dance at home and then she said yes." Sofia said it all in a hurry, the smile of her face never faded.

"Breathe Sof." Arizona spoke for the first time since Callie appeared in the doorway. They were things like that showing a mile away that girl was fully Callie's daughter, so she couldn't stop smiling while listening to her daughter ramble.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." The blonde looked beyond Sofia's cute smile that her eyes were dying of exhaustion.

She approached the brunette and took the little girl who let out a yawn. When Sofia spend the night with Arizona, she sleeps on Izzie's old room. She laid Sofia on the bed kissing her on the forehead and tucked her body with the thick blanket she always brings from home, and leaving her two large pillows placed next to the girl's body to prevent it from falling out of bed.

Arizona left the door ajar if Sofia wakes up in the middle of the night and then heads to the kitchen. With Callie hot on her heels.

"How did you get in?" She asked approaching the fridge and get some water.

"Alex let me in, he saw me before leaving few minutes ago." Callie said quietly. "I'm sorry." She couldn't hold it any longer. She really felt like crap.

"Why you sorry for, Callie?" Arizona's voice sounded irritated.

"By not telling Dan that you were my wife from the beginning." She replied in a hurry.

"Four years, Callie. Five if we count the year in which you and I were girlfriends before marriage, so all those years mean nothing to you?" Yes, she was outraged.

"Of course it does, Arizona, how can you may think otherwise ..." Callie was quick to take the blonde's hand but this came out of her touch.

"Well when you folkloric decide it's not important to tell the guy that you're dating that you and I used to be married and also take him to that house that you and I used to share, the house where our daughter lives, it becomes quite difficult for me to believe that you give a fuck what was our marriage and our life together ..." She was beyond fury with Latina.

"I was going to tell him, it's just that I never found the right time ..." Callie tried to defend avail.

"You told him you had a daughter?"

"Yes."

"So that's where you should had told him that you were married to me and that I am Sofia's mother too, Callie."

"I know, I know. Just didn't know how. I didn't know how to explain it without telling the whole story of everything you and I've been through."

"So you preferred tell him that you were a sort of single mother, what I'm now a ghost in your life or something?"

"No! No Arizona." Callie was lucky this time and took her hand but Arizona turn around, so her back is to the brunette now. "You could never be a ghost for me, you were my everything Arizona." She spoke softly in the blonde's ear.

"Why didn't you tell him who I am?" Her voice broke.

"I just never say a name. Anything that we talked about you were always somehow present in the conversation." Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "You are always present." She whisper. "I just didn't say your name."

"I'm mad at you." Arizona said with conviction.

"You have every right to be." Callie took her hand around Arizona's neck and brushed the hair aside to put her lips on the soft skin. "I'm sorry." She repeated again and again. "I will not leave until you believe me when I say that I'm sorry." She said again.

"I don't like feeling like I'm not important to you, I know we're separated but you're still just as important to me." Arizona closed her eyes as sweet lips left a trail of tender kisses on her neck.

"Arizona you're important to me, you'll always be." Callie whispered in her ear. She turned her over and took her face in her hands, Callie could see the vulnerability in her blue eyes. "You'll always be the love of my life, you know that." She smirked.

"You'll be mine too." Callie closed the distance and kissed pink lips and unlike all the kisses hurry, hungry and careless before they share in the on call room, this time the kiss was slow, measured and tenderly.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist approaching their bodies, this time there was no rush. This time it was only for the contact, the touch.

"Want to see a Scandal marathon with me?" Arizona whispered in the luscious lips.

Callie giggled nodding positively. The blonde grinned and took her hand to guide them to the room.

Both lied in the bed and suddenly Callie had a need. "Can I hold you?" She asked timidly.

"I thought you'd never ask." Arizona said leaning over to kiss her on the lips before turning around and letting Callie spoon her.

Both could feel the familiarity in the simple gesture and it felt so good for both of them. Callie wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and tightly squeezed while Arizona put her hand over hers. Callie kissed her shoulder, then the neck and then the blonde's cheek. She breathed in the unique smell of the blonde on her neck and smiled. She missed her more than she'd realized before.

"So where are you with this?" She asked tightening her grip on the blonde's body.

"I'm on the 2x21." Arizona said as she turned on the TV screen.

"Honey, isn't Scandal on the fourth season?" Callie asked confused.

"Yes, that's why it's a marathon, Calliope."

"Well this will be a long night then." Callie said

"Tomorrow is Sunday, what's the matter anyway." The blonde chuckled.

Neither seemed to notice their words, both were involved in the comfort of closeness and contact between them that they didn't realize the simple but equally important things they were now sharing together.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saying Goodbye**

Derek Shepherd is dead. Derek freaking Shepherd is dead.

That was the news that silently ran through the hospital halls. The shock was incredibly tangible on the faces of everyone in the building. And the silence. The silence was deafening, Arizona wasn't a fan of silence at all. She remembered the days in the woods with her leg shattered. She didn't like the silence.

And now every soul within the walls of Grey + Sloan were at an alarming and chilling silence.

Arizona didn't want to deal with it at the time so she cleared all her agenda and went out for some fresh air.

She wanted to be away from everything that real world was overwhelming her, she didn't want to think about his colleague and friend, she didn't want to hear the everyone sobs for the charming neurosurgeon. She did not want to cry. She just needed a break.

Arizona walked through the park enjoying the cool breeze, the movement of the leaves of the trees, it made her feel strangely calm and the smell of wet sand gave her some comfort that she hasn't felt often, especially considering her job.

Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling out her phone, she dialed the number and waited for a response from the other line.

"Hey!" Came the cheerful reply, but for some reason she couldn't say anything. "Arizona? Are you there?"

"I don't want to talk." The blonde kept her eyes closed as she leaned against a tree. "I don't want to talk." She repeated.

"That's okay ... but you calling me so I don't quite understand." The other woman was confused. "Want me stay with you on the phone?"

"I didn't know who else to call." Arizona confessed quietly. "Something happened in hospital, but I don't wanna talk about it, because everybody is talking about it and I don't want to. I just want to do something else and talk about other thing that makes me forget for half an hour about what happened, is it too much to ask?" She practically begged.

"Okay let's talk about something else, where are you?"

"I want to buy an apartment or at least rent one." The blonde sighed. "I need to leave the frat-house. So, can you help me with that?"

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with the fact that I am Interior Decorator, but because you want to see me too." The other woman laughed. Arizona involuntarily laughed with her.

"Both." They laughed together.

"Sold! Where are you?"

"In the park two blocks from the hospital." The blonde replied.

"I'm pretty close, I'll be there in ten minutes tops."

Arizona smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Liv."

* * *

The days passed out and with it, the news of the unexpected Derek's death. Everyone was still feeling the loss of course, but that didn't stop the need to continue at least with small things like work and routines. The carrousel never stop. Right?

Callie hadn't seen much the blonde these days either, but she knew something was happening because Arizona's things were suddenly disappearing from the house, first were few changes of clothes, then some other personal stuff, some things that Callie hadn't even seen them since they moved together, but she knew where the blonde kept them and now suddenly those stuff were missing.

She wanted to ask what was happening, but she didn't dare, they spoke no more, not even when they were in the on call room. Arizona just looked her brown eyes and the next thing she knew she was being attacked by ravenous kiss and touches full of passion.

All was in silence between them. And after Derek, she was going through the grieving process again at the loss of one of her friends, she wanted to talk about it with the blonde. But Arizona never gave her a chance.

Callie go out of her thoughts when she saw the back of her ex-wife, Arizona was doing something on her Tablet and talking at the same time with one of her nurses on PEDs floor.

How Callie got there? She herself didn't knew it.

"What's going on?" She asked point-blank once she was close to the blonde.

"What are you talking about, Callie?"

"Your things have been disappearing from the house. You really think I'm as clueless as not knowing where my wife's things are?"

"Ex-wife. And I was waiting for the right moment to tell you that I rented an apartment." Callie frowned, not for the fact that Arizona was moving her things into a new apartment, but because the sting of pain she felt when the blonde corrected her about what they were now. Arizona is indeed her ex-wife.

"And-and when it's supposed to be the right time?" She recovered immediately.

"I don't know, when I would have Sofia's room configured. I wanted to have everything ready for when my daughter came to spend the night with me." Arizona say. "It's a fully furnished apartment, but I want to have my own things or some of them."

"So you decide to sneak into the house instead of coming to me and tell me from the beginning?" Callie crossed her arms.

"I didn't want to bother you, so yes. I decided to get my stuff with Alex's help."

"I'm not sure I like the Top-Secret thing ..."

"You don't have to like it. It was my decision, not yours." The blonde cut off the brunette. "Once I have Sofia's room finish, I will send you the address. It's not far from here, so it won't be that difficult to find it."

"I guess ... Congratulations are in order for your new apartment and-and all that ..." Callie cleared her throat.

"Thank you." Arizona squinted at the brunette, but she said nothing. "Well, I have to go. I have a surgery in fifteen minutes."

"Then let me set you free ..." Callie flinch at her own words. Free.

"See you around."

If Arizona was being completely honest with herself, she expected a different answer from Callie about the whole thing to get a new place. But Callie didn't said anything, so she thought she was agree.

She took a deep breath and went through her day.

* * *

Callie knocked on Arizona's new apartment door while she repositioned Sofia on her hip. She should have called before appearing on her ex-wife's place, but the blonde had said that once Sofia room was ready, she could bring the baby girl. So she did, but with a selfish motive behind it too.

She needed to talk to Arizona.

The door opened revealing a smiling blonde. Arizona's smile faltered a bit when she saw her but then expanded further when Sofia's small arms stretched to her blonde mother to pick her up in her arms.

"Hey pretty girl." She kissed the plump cheek. "What are you doing here? My night with her its tomorrow." The confused blonde asked her ex-wife.

"I know, but I need ..." Callie was cut when she heard steps inside the apartment. "Are you with someone? Oh God! I'm sorry, I should call first. Sorry to bother you ..."

"Callie breathe, it's okay." Arizona reassured. "Come inside ..."

"Arizona that's not necessary, really, I'm just going to go out of your way and if you can't see Sof tonight is not a problem either ..."

"Calliope! Stop rambling. You're not bothering me at all and of course I want to be with Sof tonight. I always want to spend the night with my girl." Arizona chuckled before kissing the girl in her arms. "Right baby?"

"Right Mommy." Sofia said hugging her mother. "Can we watch cartoons?" She asked innocently.

"Of course we can but first I want you to meet someone." The blonde nodded to Callie to come out of the doorway and came into the warm apartment. "So Sofia I want you to meet Olivia, she's ... she's ... umm ..." Arizona stammered.

"A friend of your mommy." Olivia answered to see the other woman struggle. "It's nice to meet little Miss, I've heard a lot about you." Liv held out her hand and Sofia received before hiding shyly behind her mother's legs.

Olivia chuckled before looking at the brunette woman behind the blonde. The tension was palpable.

"Umm ... okay this is awkward." Arizona whispered to herself and then she broke the silence. "Well, Liv this is Callie Torres ... my ex-wife ... and Callie this is Olivia Guedez." Arizona introduced the two women.

"Nice to meet you." The two women said in unison.

"Mommy can we watch cartoons?" Sofia asked again when she didn't see any of the three adult women in the room to do anything but look at each other.

"Yes, baby."

"I was just leaving, it was very nice to meet you Sofia Robbin." Liv stroked the silky hair of the little girl before turning her attention to the blonde. "Call me later or something, let me know if she liked her new room."

"Yes, of course I'll call you. Thanks for everything Olivia." Arizona grinned before approaching and take the slender woman in a hug.

Hug that seemed to take too long for Callie's sake, who tried miserably to divert her eyes from the scene before her eyes.

Finally after what may be known as the longest of all time embrace, Olivia kissed her on the cheek and left the apartment.

"Well, that was weird." Callie said with a nervous laugh. Arizona just squinted her.

"Sof, I have a surprise for you, big girl." She took her daughter's hand and guided her to the new room that she and Olivia had prepared for the four years old girl. "You can come too Callie." She rolled her eyes at Callie. The woman was standing in the middle of the living room waving her arms from side to side. As a child in unknown else's house.

Arizona showed the perfectly decorated room, the walls of lilac, Sofia's name perfectly situated in large letters on the wall next to a huge pink butterfly that stood in front of the princess bed, the room had wooden dresser to store small clothes and shelves with toys. Next to the bed was the nightstand with three pictures on it, two of the pictures were family photos, one with Callie, Arizona and Sofia and the other was with Callie, Mark and Sofia. The last picture was one of Sofia with Arizona sitting in a bench in the park.

"What do you think, Sof? You like it?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"I love it Mommy." Sofia ran into her room and stop in each detail.

"It's very nice." Callie said to the woman standing next her.

"It's all thanks to Olivia. She's an Interior Decorator, so this is pretty much on her, I just told her the things that Sofia like the most and she did her magic." Arizona said with a smile at the brunette.

"In that case, she did a good job. Sofia loves it." Callie mumbled.

"She didn't do it like a job, Callie. She did it for me." Arizona looked at her ex-wife waiting for the answer to what she just said, but again the brunette opted to remain silent. "Let's order some pizza and see a Disney movie while you're here. Sof will love it."

"Yes, Sofia will love it."

And so they did, ex-wives sat on the plush sofa in the living room watching at 24 inches TV, ordered pizza and sat with their daughter to see Enchanted. Mmm funny, the protagonist looks just like Derek, Callie thought… Great now she was seeing her dead friend in movies.

Sofia was asleep the blonde's lap for when the movie was over. She stood up and sat the girl's face in her neck. "I'll put her on the bed. Be right back."

And now that Callie was alone in the room, she looked every corner of the place, definitely the place screaming Arizona Robbins everywhere - with pastels colors and the organization - but Callie knew this place had an extra touch of something. And she was sure that it was the Olivia's thing.

"She's out like a light." Arizona's voice interrupted her thoughts. She heard the blonde sighed. "What are you doing here, Callie?" She finally asked her ex-wife.

"You've been avoiding me." The brunette said bluntly.

"That's not true ..."

"Yes, it is. You forget how much I know you. I know when you're avoiding me or when there's something that you don't want to talk about and since you've been doing both, I want you to tell me now, why?"

"Why do you care, Callie? It's not any of your business." Arizona walked to the main room with Callie hot on her heels.

"I care about you ..." Callie said as she closed the door behind her.

"You don't have to. You don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help myself doing it, Arizona. It's who I am. I care about you and want you to be fine." Callie replied again approaching the blonde who was currently with crossed arms on her chest and frowning. If that isn't being defensive, Callie didn't know what else could be.

"I don't want to talk." Arizona said emphatically.

"So you're going to bottle up everything inside and wait to give yourself an ulcer or something worse. Let me in Arizona, I thought we passed the stage where I had to try to read your mind, just tell me what's going on. Since Derek's death, you're acting different ..."

"I'm pissed!" Arizona yelled at the other woman. "I'm mad at him! He was supposed to be at home to share with his children and his wife and instead is buried six feet underground." Arizona exhaled.

"Accidents happen, Arizona." The brunette tried to rationalize, but she understood where it was all this coming from. She also thought about this a lot during the days after her friend died.

"I know that accidents happen. But what's the fucking point to going out of the woods alive after a plane crashed – with scarred, bad memories and nightmares every night - if you're going to die so stupidly two years later. What's the point?" Arizona laughed bitterly.

"There's no explanation for that. At least I don't have one." Callie's eyes filled with tears. She tried to take the blonde in her arms but she walk away.

"No! I don't want you to hold me or touch me. Because if you do I'll start to cry and I don't want to cry right now." Arizona instead sat on the edge of the mattress. "Derek was an idiot. He had nothing to do in DC. He must stay here and be safe, but instead he had to go, save all these people and then die in hands of incompetent doctors. It's stupid and don't understand it. And now I live in fear of what might happen across the corner. It's pathetic." She chuckled.

"I think it's completely normal that we feel that way. Anything can happen, things we can't avoid." Callie leaned back against the wall in front the blonde sitting in bed.

"The first thing I thought when I heard what happened, was what it would have happened if you hadn't survived the car accident." The blonde confessed quietly. "I was so afraid of losing you and Sofia, I can literally remember how my hands were shaking during those two days."

"It's exactly what happens to me when you were in the plane crash. The thought of losing you didn't let me breathe well for those four days." Callie closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I am so grateful that you make the call to cut off my leg." Callie opened her eyes to meet with wet blue ones. "I am grateful to know that I will be able to continue enjoying my daughter as much as I can and I am grateful that you're not dead ... I'm grateful to be alive ... thanks to you." She said to the paralyzed woman in front of her.

"I'm grateful too." Callie saw the blonde's chin trembled. Signal that her tears were about to be released.

So she cautiously approached and sat beside her. Arizona took her hand and both were silent for a moment, no more words to pronounce.

"Thank you." Arizona broke the silence after a few minutes.

"For what?"

"For making me talk. I know I said I didn't want it but I really feel much better now." She smiled shyly.

"It's because Derek that you decided to find an apartment?"

"In part, yes. And also because I'm a grown woman living with residents, is unacceptable. Herman told me once." They laughed on that. "I needed my own place, it was time to have my own place."

"It's... good." Callie didn't know what else to say. And again, that wasn't the answer that Arizona wanted to hear as well.

"You want to stay? I mean, I completely understand if you don't or if you need to do something else, but it's my first night here and you know how picky I am in a new place." The blonde looked hopefully on her ex-wife's deep brown eyes.

"I'll stay." Callie replied with a sweet smile before leaning in and put a hesitant kiss in the pink lips.

Arizona put her arm around the brunette's waist and deepened the kiss a little before she parted. "I just want to sleep, nothing funny Torres." She said jokingly.

"I wasn't thinking about anything else." Callie fought laughing.

"I know you, your mind is never out of the gutter. So you don't want to take advantage of me during the night or you'll be sleeping on the floor." Arizona joked again before kissing the woman again.

"I bet you would want me to take advantage of you." Callie said before falling on the bed completely with blonde on top her, amid laughter, whispers and stolen kisses.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone.**

**I know a lot of you think that Arizona is my fav and that may be true, but I write this ff to trying to speak for her because in the show her 'process' seems to not be important, so yes this ff has a lot about Arizona and that's the way I want it. **

**Thanks for reading and for comment, I really enjoy writing this kind of things.**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

"She has an apartment." Callie said casually as digging into her salad.

"We already knew that." Alex look confused at the orthopedic surgeon.

Callie, Maggie and Alex were sharing lunch as usual, only this time Meredith wasn't with them. Their quartet was incomplete.

"I know ... it's just not what I expected, you know?" Callie winced.

"You expected her to live in my house forever?"

"I still don't get over the fact that she was living at your house anyway." Maggie joined the conversation.

"Why not?" Callie and Alex asked at the same time.

"Well, I don't know her that well, but she seems to be a private person." Maggie said. "I don't know, she doesn't seem the type who have roommates."

"Actually she never had. Even in college or during her residency at Hopkins, she has always had her own place." Callie recalled stories of her ex-wife about her student days.

"Well then there's your answer to why she has a new apartment."

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone with that Liv chick." Alex chuckled.

"Have they been dating for a long time?" Callie couldn't help asking.

"I don't know, I just know that Arizona always was talking to her on the phone every time she have a chance."

"You know her?" Callie asked.

"She came to the house once, but I didn't saw her again after that." Alex replied. "Why do you even care?"

"I do not, just wondering if she wanted to move in with Olivia." Callie concentrated on her lunch. "And what kind of name is Olivia anyway?" She frowned earning a laugh from Alex and Maggie.

"I think you're getting ahead of the facts, she has her own place doesn't mean she's going to move in with this woman." Maggie intervened.

"She's right." Alex said agree with to the woman sitting next to him. "Maybe she just wants her own space.

Callie had no time to say more when her phone rang in the pocket. She replied immediately when she realized who was calling.

"Hey, this must be a miracle. Where have you been?" Her voice wasn't angry, but gracefully. Her companions looked at her curiously.

"I know, sorry. I've been to the ceiling with paperwork, being behind a desk has its disadvantages." Came the deep voice on the other line.

"Mmm must be hard for you not to get into action every day." Callie understood.

"Yes, but I'm sorry I haven't called in the last days." Dan apologized. "Actually that's why I'm calling, I have a proposal for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Dinner tonight at my place. You and I in the light of candles, with a good wine."

"Red wine?" Callie chuckled.

"Of course. My lady gets what she wants." Dan said confidently.

"Hmm." Callie pretended to think for a few minutes.

"Come on! I haven't seen you like in ages. You have to say yes." Dan said.

"Oh I have to ... interesting." Callie chuckled again.

"Ask me whatever you want and I'll get it for you tonight, how does that sound?"

"Mmm if you insist, I want white chocolate, a lot of white chocolate." Callie grinned even if Dan couldn't see her. "You think you can do that for me?"

"When did I let you down, Dr. Torres?" Dan said with a touch of confidence.

"Sold!" Callie said aloud. Alex and Maggie looked at her as if she had two heads.

"That's the attitude, tonight, my place, 8pm. You just have to bring your beautiful smile." Dan praised.

"Okay, I'll be there, I'll see you tonight." Callie ended the call and found herself smirking until she saw her friends staring at her. "What?"

"You totally are getting laid tonight." Alex was the first to speak, making Maggie laugh.

"He totally wants to get laid tonight." Callie confirmed. "I'm not so sure it will happen though."

"Why not? It's not like it's the first time or something." Maggie said innocently, then looked at her friend and colleague when she said nothing. "It's not the first time, right?" She asked almost distraught.

"I was waiting for the right time." Callie defended softly.

"You haven't seal the deal yet?" Maggie leaned over the table to whisper and Callie just nodded slowly. "Well, he definitely thinks that something funny is going on tonight." Alex scoffed at that.

"What happened to you, Torres? You're not the type who abstain from sex." Alex recalled, earning glances of her female colleagues. "What? She never spent more than a month without messing around." He shrugged.

"Being married is what happened to me." Callie said through gritted teeth. She didn't like the Alex's comment ... even if it was true. "I just don't want this to be a small thing, I want it to be at the perfect time."

"There is no such thing as perfect moment, there's only now." Alex said. "He is there and you're there. What do you have to lose? On the other hand I think you'll win more." Alex advised.

"Since when did you became in such a poet?" Maggie mocked the man. Callie laughed with the cardio surgeon too.

"I'm just saying that the more you think about it, you're missing out on better things."

"He has a valid point." Maggie supported.

"Okay, fine. We'll see what happens tonight." Callie stood up and go on with her day.

* * *

"She's asleep." Arizona announced walking out the new Sofia's room. She took the glass of white wine and sat next to Liv on the couch.

"I really didn't want to invade your space or bother your daughter. I should have called before showing up at your door, so sorry." Liv apologized for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"Olivia stop apologizing, I told you it's okay and Sofia likes you by the way." Arizona took a sip of wine. "She said you were pretty, which means that she thinks you're nice." She said to the other woman.

"She is really cute and sweet. I can see where she got her charm." Liv winked at the blonde.

"I'm not so sure about that, but thank you anyway." The women laughed together.

"So does mommy thinks I'm pretty too?" Liv asked slyly approaching the other woman's body until she was invading her personal space.

"Mmm… I don't think so." Liv's jaw dropped comically but her smile never wavered, making the blond smile. "I'm sure you're more than beautiful." She said with a grin before Olivia closed the distance and connect their lips in a kiss that started sweet and chaste but quickly became a make-out session.

"I really like you." Liv spoke in the pink lips.

"I really like you too." Arizona said it sincerely, but when Liv's hands began to run through her body, she froze. "Liv ..." Olivia began to kiss her neck and Arizona liked the caresses, but something was wrong, something wasn't feeling well. "Liv, I think we should stop." She managed to say in the midst of a moan.

"Why? You don't want this?" Liv asked softly before kissing the blonde's blushing cheek.

"I would love to, believe me ... it's just ..." She trailed off in her words, how was she going to explain something that she herself didn't understood?

"You can tell me anything, Arizona." Olivia recalled before stroking the other woman's cheek. "It's because Sofia is in the other room?" She asked quietly.

"No ... I mean yes ... I don't know." Her head was confuse. "I don't know, it's just that I haven't been with anyone since I get divorce and ..."

"This about your ex-wife?" The words came out without anger, Liv was just intrigue. "What's going on between you and your ex-wife?" She reorganized her question. Olivia really wanted to ask this since the day she met the other woman.

"Nothing is going on, she's just my ex-wife." Arizona blatantly lied.

"I don't think she's just your ex-wife. She's more than that ... "Liv insisted but the blonde cut her off.

"Yeah, well she's the mother of my child." Arizona countered quietly. They were still close to each other, they spoke in whispers as if they were scared of someone else could hear them.

"She's more than just that and you know it." Liv smiled sadly resting her forehead to the blonde's. Arizona had never told her what happened with her marriage but it was more than obvious that something was still there.

"We were together for over five years, four of which we were married and shared a daughter. Yes you're right, she's more than just my ex-wife." Arizona finally admitted.

Olivia took a deep breath. "What happened?" She asked cautiously looking up to see the blue eyes full of uncertainty.

"Too many things happened, especially after my accident." Arizona looked the sincere green eyes. "It changed us a lot, to the point where we no longer recognized one another." Olivia took her hand and waited patiently for her to continue. "We tried." The blonde chuckled. "Believe me we tried again and again to keep us together, but I broke us in the first place and there was no turning back." She gulped.

"What did you do?" Liv was almost afraid to ask.

"I cheated on her with a woman who I worked for three days." She confessed in a hurry.

"Arizona ..."

"I know, I know. It was horrible and inconsiderate thing I did, even considering that Callie had done nothing but take care of me and love me despite my anger and pain after the accident." The blonde smiled sadly. "She stayed with me and yet I cheated with an unknown woman and perhaps behind my actions had other situations involved, but that doesn't excuse my mistakes." She thought immediately when she lost her baby and everything that happened after that loss.

"Actually what I was about to say is that your mistakes don't dictate who you are." Liv said sincerely. "That just makes you human with virtues and falls. Like any other human being."

"Thanks." Arizona gave a small smile to the woman. "Anyway, that was just the beginning of the end between us, I think."

"So there's a history, a huge past between the two of you. I understand that." Liv said. "But you're still in the middle line."

"The middle line?" Arizona frowned.

"Yes that line that separates you from what was and what may be your life after." Olivia laughed at the bewildered face of the woman. This woman couldn't be cuter if she tried. "You're still processing, you're in the middle line. And that's fine. That means you're not in denial anymore and you're trying to move forward." She explained.

"I didn't know you were a therapist too." Arizona laughed a bit to clear the seriousness in the conversation.

"I have two semesters in Psychology. What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Liv laughed with her. "You need to leave your comfort zone, which means out of the middle line in order to move forward." Olivia advised.

"That sounds easier than it is." Arizona chuckled.

"Nobody said it was easy. And you don't have to rushing things or forced it, it comes with time." Liv took the other woman's face in her hands. "It will come the time when you're ready and you just will know it."

"Yes you are right ... again." They shared a short laugh.

"In the meantime, I think I should go home." Olivia said quietly before leaning and give a final kiss to the blonde. "You have my number, just in case." She stood up and quietly left the apartment.

"I have to talk to Callie." Arizona whispered amid the living room.

* * *

It turns out that find Callie Torres to have a private conversation was a little more complicated than Arizona previously estimated. But she finally called Callie and she said yes.

Arizona was walking through the park when she saw her ex-wife coming from the other direction, but the brunette wasn't alone.

Callie came hand in hand with the cop - which the blonde couldn't even learn the name correctly yet - and Meredith and her children came running and laughing with Sofia.

Sofia was the first to see her blonde mother so she darted in her direction. "Mommy!" The girl screamed when she reached her mother's arms.

"Hello Baby! You having fun?" It was more than obvious but the blonde couldn't help asking anyway.

"So much mommy. Dan took us to the feria and it was awesome." Sofia laughed loudly but then her pretty face is severely wrinkled. "I wish you'd come with us." The girl made a cute pot.

"Maybe next time baby." Arizona kissed the plump cheek before putting on her feet. "Now Mommy needs to talk to Mami, okay." She said her daughter once Callie was close enough.

"Dr. Robbins." Dan politely greeted the woman.

"Dan." Arizona said with a nod. Listen to her child saying the name of the man seemed to be the key to learn his name correctly. "Can we talk now, please?" Arizona ask Callie.

"Of course."

"Okay kids who want a huge ice cream?" Dan asked eagerly earning shrieks of the three children of approval.

Arizona and Callie smiled to see how the three excited children dragged the cop in the park with Meredith following them closely.

"I haven't seen around." Arizona turned around to continue walking next to Callie.

"Yes, I've been busy lately." Callie said vaguely.

"You've been avoiding me." Arizona refutes laughing.

"Yes, I've been avoiding you." Callie admitted quietly.

"Why?"

"Something happened and I didn't know how to tell you." The brunette twisted her hands nervously.

"You can tell me anything Callie." Arizona said as she sat in one of the park benches.

Callie sat next to her. "You don't want to hear it." She said cautiously.

"You had sex with him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Callie just nodded. "You feel guilty?" Arizona could feel her stomach fluttered at the thought of Callie and that guy.

"No." Callie confessed surprising both of them. "That's the thing, I thought I would feel like I was cheating on you, but that didn't happen. I don't feel guilty." She sighed heavily. "How did we get here?"

"I have no idea." Arizona leaned against the back of the wooden bench.

"What about you and Olivia?" Callie couldn't help but ask after a few moments of silence.

"There's no me and Olivia anymore."

"Why?"

"I wasn't ready." Arizona looked at her ex-wife.

"Really?" Callie snorted. "You weren't ready when you were screwing Leah either?" She asked condescendingly.

"Having casual sex and dating someone are two totally different things." The blonde said. "Getting to know the other person, talking for hours, know what they like and what they don't, those are things you do when you're dating someone and you expect the first time you have intimacy with them mean something special, something more than just void of emotions sex." Callie looked at her silently. "The last time I did that, I ended up marrying a wonderful woman." Arizona smiled at the brunette. "I'm not ready to do it again. Not yet."

"I wasn't ready either ... until I was." Callie sighed. "I don't know how to explain it, I'm sorry ..."

"You're not in the middle line." Arizona chuckled.

"What does that mean?"

"That you're no longer stuck in one place, you are moving forward." Arizona said as she put her hand on Callie's back and make gentle circles. "And it's okay."

"What are we going to do?" Callie suddenly felt sad to see the crystal blue eyes.

"I choose myself." Arizona whispered softly.

"What does that mean?" Callie was beyond confused with her ex-wife's short phrases.

"That means that we won't have more casual encounters in the on call room or overnight visits in my apartment." Arizona kissed her covered shoulder and just spoke softly to her. "This is me saying goodbye to you. I'm leaving my middle line. I'm choosing myself."

"That means you'll be alone for the rest of your life? Because that would be such a waste of such a beautiful and sexy woman." Callie tried to lighten the mood. But her heart was pumping fast. The time had come. And this time she was ready.

"At the moment I don't need anyone, I'm fine being just myself and being on my own. I'm happy in this way." Arizona smiled sweetly. "Always remember that no matter if I'm with someone else at some point, you'll always be the one for me, you'll always be the love of my life. There will be no one who can change that, Calliope." A slight tear slid down the blonde's face. She wasn't sad, but saying goodbye never could be easy.

"You and your speeches are unsurpassed." Callie chuckled. She close the distance between them and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You'll always be the one for me too. Nobody will ever change that." She said quietly as she wiped the tears coming down her own cheek.

"You deserve the best in the world, you deserve happiness and all the love anyone can give you. Even if I'm not the person that makes you happy, even if I'm not the person who is there for you. You deserve to be happy." Arizona kiss her cheek.

"You deserve all those things too, Arizona." Callie said sincerely. "We both do."

"That sounds good to me." They laughed together before Arizona stand up and strongly hug the tall woman. "Goodbye, Callie." She whispered in Callie's ear.

"Goodbye, Arizona." Callie held her back with force.

Arizona slowly walk away and she could almost feel her body lightened, she breathed deeply and felt the cool breeze on her face making her smile shyly, she was certain that a new chapter was being developed from now for her.

And that was okay.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of all the possible ways to end this fic, this was for me the most unexpected. I just wrote and wrote until it came out and I'm pretty proud of myself lol.**

**But seriously, I really needed some peace with Calzona history right now. Greys is literally killing my spirit. I really hope that something great happens at the season finale or I will be in total depression during the hiatus.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this and please have some patience with me with the others fics because my Thesis is killing me already and my head is pretty mess out.**

**Have a great week you all.**

* * *

**Saying Goodbye**

Alex Karev approached his colleague and friend at the nursing station. "When do I get to know her?" He asked before handing the tablet to one of the nurses on the monitors.

Arizona looked at him in confusion before returning to what she was doing in her own tablet without even bothering to respond to the pediatric surgeon. "Come on Robbins, you have to tell me who she is." Alex insisted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Karev." Arizona said firmly without looking up from her task.

"About your hot date tonight." Alex said like the most obvious thing ever. "Everyone is talking about it." He added.

"Why is everyone talking about my private life?" She asked angrily.

Alex scoffed. "You forget where we work? Everyone is always talking about everyone." Alex chuckled. "Like when everyone said you and Torres were hooking up together in that on-call room a year ago ..." he continued.

"Alex! Those are just rumors and gossip from nosy people." The blonde blushed, remembering that time a year ago, just before Derek's death, where she and Callie used to actually have ... fun ... in the on-call room.

"Look, I'm not judging anything, okay." Alex reassured. "If you and Torres had a torrid affair after you guys get divorced, is not my problem." He said no importance. "But I am outraged."

Arizona gave him a strange look, frowning. "I beg your pardon?"

"You introduced me to this girl Olivia and then Samantha a few months later, I even thought you were going to settle down with her, but then you broke up and since then you've been in radio silence." Alex said in a rush. "My sources tell me you've been dating someone recently and I was waiting for you to come to me and introduce her to me, but since you haven't done it, I'm asking now. Tell me who she is?" Alex looked at her expectantly.

Arizona just looked in confusion and some fun. "I don't know what dismays me more, the fact that you've been checking on me or that you worry about me enough to come here and ask this kind of thing." Arizona broke down and chuckled mocking.

"What? No! I just ..." Alex stumbled over the words.

"It's kind of cute, Alex. Really, really, really! I feel very flattered by your concern, but it really is not necessary." The blonde bit her lip to keep from laughing again. "You should have more male friends. You are surrounded by too many women these days." She didn't resist more and turned to laughter.

"Shut up!" Alex snorted. "That's what I get for getting into someone else's life." Alex turned to leave but Arizona stopped him.

"Suck it up, Karev! I'm just messing with you." Arizona said with a chuckle. "And I'll introduce you when the time is right, besides today is only our third date." She said nonchalantly but couldn't help the smile that showed off her face.

"It's the third date! I bet that something nice will happen tonight." Alex moved his eyebrows comically.

"I'm not talking about this with you, Karev." The blonde pointed to her friend. "I trust you will take good care of my daughter, right?" She had asked the man to be her babysitter tonight.

"You know it, but I want details about the date." Alex said before leaving. "A name would be great!" He almost shouted in the middle of the aisles, making Arizona laugh widely.

"So you have a hot date tonight." Came the voice behind the blonde. Arizona turn around to meet the brown eyes. "The third date specifically." Callie winked in amusement.

"Umm ... how much of that did you hear?" Arizona stammered facing her ex-wife.

"Just enough." Callie smiled warmly. "So your hot date?" She asked again.

"Callie ..."

"Come on, you can tell me. It's not a big deal." Callie shrugged indifferently.

The blonde squinted and after a heavy sigh she spoke again. "Okay, fine. She's really hot." Callie chuckled. "And really beautiful, I like her a lot." Arizona confirmed.

"More than that girl Samantha?" Callie couldn't help asking.

"Much more than Samantha. Definitely more." Arizona smiled, showing her dimples. "She works in the hospital so we haven't had many dates in the past eight weeks ..."

"She understands the crazy hours." Callie nodded in understanding.

"How have you been?" Arizona changed the subject.

"Good, with a lot of surgeries and a few hours to sleep, but incredibly well in recent weeks." Callie said sincerely.

"Glad to hear that." Arizona smiled broadly.

"Dr. Robbins, they need you in the pit." A nurse interrupted the little conversation.

The blonde nodded to the nurse, then looked at her ex-wife. "See you around ..." She paused at those words. That was their code when they used to hook-up in the on-call room. "I mean, I didn't mean ..."

"I know what you mean, Arizona." Callie chuckled. "See you around." She winked at the nervous blonde before walking down the hall.

* * *

"So you have a date." April said quietly, earning hassle sigh from her friend sitting across from her. "Just tell me."

"Why is everybody suddenly so interested in my date?" Arizona said through gritted teeth.

"That's because you are Arizona Robbins and the nurses are going crazy to know who took their favorite blonde." Amelia jumped into the conversation sitting next to Arizona, who only looked as if she had grown two heads. "What? That is the word in the OR."

"What are you guys talking about?" Bailey asked sitting next to April.

"About the mysterious woman that Robbins has been dating the past few weeks." April replied to the short woman.

"Oh yeah Robbins, you need to solve the mystery or the nurses will soon set up a union demanding an answer." Bailey said seriously, earning laughter from the other two women.

Arizona was appalled. "When did this happen? Since when I became Mark Sloan?" She said before biting her red apple. She froze. "Oh God!"

"You're like a Mark Sloan, just without all the careless sex." April laughed at the blonde's expression.

"You have all the nurses and staff of this hospital pining for you since you get divorced." Bailey said.

"That's an exaggeration, Bailey." Arizona shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Perhaps." The short woman scoffed.

"You're changing the point here. Now tell us who she is." Amelia bumped shoulders with the blonde next to her.

"No!"

"Why not?" April asked frustrated.

"Because that's none of your business." Arizona answered deadpanned.

"You said that she works here, right? But it's not a nurse, because they're freaking out about it already." Amelia mused facing the emptiness of the room thinking hard.

"Definitely not a nurse." Arizona said with a chuckle.

"Robbins don't play hard and drop the soup." Bailey demanded sternly.

"I don't have to say anything. Get the hell out of my personal life." The blonde stood up to leave the cafeteria.

"Oh come on Robbins, don't be a baby." Bailey said after her.

"She's not mad, is she?" Amelia asked softly to the two women who accompanied her on the table.

Bailey and April looked seriously before answering. "Nahhh." And bursting into a laugh.

* * *

"So you don't care at all?" Meredith squinted at the brunette sitting in front of her. "Not at all?" She asked again.

"Why should I?" Callie answered with another question.

"Because she was your wife?" Alex said.

"And you totally went crazy when she was dating that Olivia girl and then that Samantha one, but now you're incredibly quiet." Maggie said too.

"That's because it's been a year and a half since we're not together." Callie snorted. "She can do with her life whatever she wants. We said goodbye to each other and everyone moved on." Callie explained to her friends. "I have no right to be upset or jealous." She said.

Meredith was looking at the brunette amusingly. "Hmmm what a mature." She finally laughed, earning a laugh from the others.

Callie threw a grape to the skinny blonde. "Shut up!" She shared laughter.

"Whoever is, should be someone important, because she haven't even tell me the name of this woman." Alex told the women.

"Maybe she's just waiting for the right time." Callie shrugged.

"That's what she said." Alex remember.

"If its worth, I think you two were great together." Meredith said with indifference.

"Yes, we were." Callie gave a small smile to the surgeons without any sadness.

"When are you going on a date again?" Maggie changed the subject.

"Hey that's true. Since what happened with Dan, you haven't go out in a while." Alex also joined.

"You're checking on me too, Karev? Because that would be too weird for you." Callie gave her a mocking laugh.

"Whatever!"

"What happened anyway?" Meredith asked, earning funnies looks. "What? I've been gone a year, I've lost many things."

Others just laughed.

"Nothing happened, just it didn't work." Callie answered the Mer question. "You know? When it's not working, don't force it. We took separate ways, without rancor, no hard feelings." Callie continued. "He wanted a baby." Callie said quietly surprising her friends who apparently didn't know this part of the story.

"And you said no?" Maggie ask cautiously.

"It was too soon, we weren't there yet. I wasn't there yet." She sighed heavily. "So he said he didn't want to wait to start a family and then I told him that for me it was too early to think about a new baby, so we left for the peace." She ate a grape. "And here I am now, seriously guys I'm fine and that was like months ago."

"I thought you wanted to have another baby Callie." Meredith said quietly.

"And I still want another one, but the point is that I didn't want one with him." Callie chuckled.

"Dude, I'm glad that guy is off the picture. I never liked him." Alex said with a grin on his face.

"He was a nice guy, just wasn't the right guy for me." Callie chuckled before taking a deep breath. "Hey what's the matter with the heavy conversation? This is lunch, not drinks at Joe." She joked making others laugh again.

"Speaking at which, you want to come over tonight and have a drink with us." Maggie suggested the brunette.

"Sorry, can't tonight. I have plans." Callie stood up from the table before her friends bombarded her with new questions.

* * *

The dizzying kisses roamed Arizona's pale neck as her fingers tangled in the woman's silky hair. She closed her eyes in pleasure. The lips of this woman felt so good.

They were on the hood of Arizona's car in Seattle viewpoint, a time were watching the stars and the next they were making out as horny teenagers.

"What shall we do?" Arizona managed to say before those perfect lips were on hers.

"Let's go to your apartment or my place, whichever is closer, because I definitely want to see you naked." The other woman said with a mischievous smile pinched the pink lips.

Arizona laughed aloud at the nerve of this woman. "I'm serious. We need a plan." She said with a groan as the tall woman's tongue was now in her pulse.

"About what?"

"About telling people." Arizona insisted fighting herself and making the beautiful woman's face come out of her neck. "We can't keep hiding this. Someone will notice at some point." She explained.

"Why can't we have this just for us for a little while?" She made a cute pot that won a tender kiss in return. "I want you just for me without everybody being in the middle."

"They are always in the middle." Arizona laughed at the cute face of the woman on top her.

"I want you just for me too, but I also want to be able to sit down to lunch with you and walk hand in hand to leave the hospital even if we are living in separate places for now."

The other woman leaned on her elbow before kissing the blonde's shoulder. She sighed thinking that it was exactly what she wanted too but too afraid to ask first.

"So Calliope Torres, do you want officially be with me?" Arizona wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Callie kissed her sweet lips before answering. "It was about time that you asked me that." The brunette chuckled. "And of course I want to be with you, beautiful. I've wanted for that since I asked you that first date, you were the one who said we should wait a while." Callie's smile never faded.

"That's because everyone in this hospital are meddlesome and I know they would begin to ask questions that not even we could respond eight weeks ago." Arizona said.

"You sure that was the only reason?" Callie raised eyebrow challenging the blonde.

"That and the fact that this hiding is pretty hot." Arizona laughed aloud before turning their lips in a passionate kiss.

"God I love you so much and I've missed like crazy." Callie said on the blonde's lips enjoying the closeness.

"I love you too and God and everybody knows how much I've missed you too." Arizona hold the brunette in her chest. "But seriously we have to go now, because I just feel a raindrop on my cheek."

Both women jumped off from the hug quickly and get into the car just in time to when the rain began to fall.

"At least we saw the stars for a while before it started to rain." Callie said as she started the blonde's car.

"I don't know much about the sky stars." Arizona leaned on to the brunette with soft kisses on the cheek while her left hand climbed Callie's clad thigh. "I was on the other hand seeing other kind of stars caused by a talented tongue in my neck." She said quietly, feeling the heavy breathing of the other woman. "Mmm ... I like more those stars." She heard the brunette's groaning.

"You'll make us crash." Callie's voice dropped an octave.

"Well then accelerates, otherwise I'm ready to have my way with you in the back of this car. And this is an Audi so it might not be comfortable at all." Both women burst into laughter.

These were they now, it cost them reach this part of the journey, but they arrived. Together. And with more love for each other.

They were starting again, but not as a clean slate, but as an opportunity to make things right, based on love and the willingness to be happy not only individually, but also being happy together.

And they knew it would be a hell hard way to get not what they used to be, but what could be with a little wisdom.

It's not the past what defined them. It's what they have learn from it and get to use it to move forward.

Saying goodbye to mistakes and open the door to something new.

Something better.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


End file.
